


Girl Meets Miss Pierce

by artsyspikedhair



Series: Girl Meets Sexual Trauma [1]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Childhood Sexual Abuse, Female Friendship, I'm Going to Hell, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Lowkey Riley/Maya, Nightmares, Other, Pedophilia, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Rape/Non-con Elements, Repressed Memories, Sexual Assault, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 02:03:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7871365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artsyspikedhair/pseuds/artsyspikedhair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maya has been having nightmares. They seem too real for her to keep quiet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girl Meets Miss Pierce

Riley was a heavy sleeper. This was obvious to everyone, but especially to Maya. What was not obvious, however, was that Riley was not all that good at sleeping outside of her bedroom. She had stayed up all night at the ski lodge, so even Maya didn't know this fact about her. But now, Riley and Maya were sleeping over at Maya's house. And Maya was talking in her sleep. Riley couldn't help but listen, and she was scared by what she heard. 

_no, no, don't touch me, please no, please... isn't this illegal? please stop, don't touch me there, please please no god I'm not that bad I'll be good just stop ___

Riley did not understand what she was hearing, but it was obviously a nightmare of some sort. She considered shaking Maya awake, but instead decided to yell RILEYTOWN in her ear. Maya woke up, terrified by Riley's eyes being the only thing she could see. She jumped off the bed, hoping against hope Riley hadn't heard anything. But hope was, in this case, unlike with Katy's wedding, for suckers. 

"Maya? You're okay! It was only a nightmare. I'm here, I'll protect you." 

Maya was wary. "What did you hear, Riley?" 

Riley immediately got worried, because by the tone of voice, it sounded like these nightmares were meant to be kept secret from her. And based on what Maya was saying in her sleep, they probably shouldn't be kept secret. "I... You said not to touch you, something about being illegal, and that you're not that bad... Maya, what was the nightmare about?" 

No, Maya thought, she can't tell Riley this. Riley may now know evil, but this was a special kind of evil. This she didn't know was real or not. It felt real, but dreams always do. Although she remembered these dreams, when she used to forget all her dreams. Riley was looking at her, suspicious, and she couldn't take it anymore. Riley was her best friend, and possibly crush before all the shit started going down (Maya didn't know if she was still her crush, didn't know if she could have crushes anymore, because even merely being touched, which was once comforting, brings down a barrage of fuzzy half-memories and a scared, guilty nauseous feeling in her gut), and she had to trust someone with this or else she'd fall apart. "It... it was about our old math teacher in middle school. Miss Pierce. She had me in detention..." Maya stopped. She couldn't say any more. 

Riley laughed, thinking this wasn't all that serious anymore. "Oh, her. Yeah I remember, she was always giving you detentions. Kept the door locked and everything. She never gave them to anyone else though... She really liked you. Remember when she gave you a backrub while you were sleeping?" Maya forced a laugh at that memory. Riley didn't think twice about these comment, but to Maya, it was like a blow to the stomach. Suddenly everything she had been feeling and telling herself was nothing... wasn't nothing anymore. Riley acknowledged the locked door that permeated the dreams. The touches in class, the broken whispers of _you've done wrong, little girl. you need punishment __, the detentions, oh god the detentions... ._

Almost like she could read Maya's now wild mind, Riley asked again. "Maya, what happened in those nightmares?" She had seen the shift in Maya's thoughts on her face, the glow of the street even at night illuminating the girls. Maya looked terrified. Maya looked _broken, ___and Riley had known Maya almost her whole life. Maya had never looked this broken, not even when her dad left.

"She... she... You know when you were in like second grade, and you took your bathing suit off in the lake, and your mom told you that some parts of your body nobody else is allowed to look at or touch unless they were a doctor?" Riley nodded, having a horrible sinking feeling about where this was going. "Well, in the dream, Miss Pierce was touching me. And she made me touch her. And, and..." Maya was crying now, and breathing fast. She told someone, she can't have told someone, what if it didn't really happen she might be a liar women are supposed to be harmless anyway what if what if... She remembered there were fingers in her, long, manicured fingers she had once admired, fingers Riley always felt jealous of when they whispered in math class, and it hurt, and dear god, she can't talk about this. She can't handle this. She remembered Riley thinks it was just a nightmare, but it felt like more than a nightmare now. It felt like a whole piece of her life she had forgotten. And she couldn't handle this 

"Maya... Maya, I think we need to tell my father about this." Maya nodded, robotic. She felt horribly trapped and tired in the moment. It felt like her body was remembering, and she immediately wanted nothing more than to forget. To fall into a black, dreamless sleep, and forget.


End file.
